Mafia Academy
by Erchu
Summary: You have been forced to enroll in a boarding mafia academy by the Arcobaleno Reborn. Upon entering the school, you realize that you don't know anyone there. The Arcobaleno takes initiative and starts introducing you to the students. [ Various Male KHR Characters X Reader ]
1. Spanner X Reader

You wander around the big campus looking for the right room. The tech lab was the room you had to get to and once you were there, you would have to meet someone called Spanner. After asking directions from Reborn, who purposely gave you wrong directions which led you to who-knows-where, you finally arrive at the tech lab. Slowly opening the door, you peer inside to see someone sitting on a cushion on floor-boarded ground in front of a small table.

"Ettou... Spanner-san?" Your voice is quiet but audible in the fairly silent room. You hear some typing and sounds of electric tools but no voice. "Ano..." Nothing. Your small form slips through the small ajar gap in the door. Shyly walking up to the man at the table, you tap his shoulder lightly. You hear a different sound and look down near your feet to see a mini mosca preparing to fire at you. Shocked, you look left and right, unsure of what to do.

"Wait mini mosca," a calm, monotonous voice breaks the silence and a hand in front of the mosca stops its movements. You turn your head to look at where the voice came from to see it was the same man who was so busy working, he didn't respond to you calling him.

"You must be [Name]... I'm Spanner." He holds out a hand to you and you shyly shake it.

"While you're standing, would you mind getting me that toolbox over there?" He points to a small toolbox sitting at the back of a shelf and opens a lollipop, popping it into his mouth. You nod and walk towards the shelf as Spanner resumes working.

You reach up for the box to find that you can only just reach it while on your toes. Not wanting to bother the hardworking man, you continue to shift the box forward, bit by bit. As the box reaches the front, a small wrench falls off the shelf, pushed by the toolbox inching closer to the edge. It bounces off your head before landing on the floor with a clang. Your hands instantly fly to your head, trying to soothe the throbbing pain.

Slightly startled by the noise, you hear Spanner turn around to check up on you. He places his hands on your shoulders and gently forces you to turn around to face him. He slowly removes your hands from your head and lifts your fringe.

"You're bleeding... You should've told me you couldn't reach it..." You hear the slightest bit of sorrow in his voice, like he feels responsible for your injury. He takes you arm and gently drags you towards his working table where he sits you down on a cushion.

You watch him rummage through a cupboard and pull out a first aid kit. He sits down next to you and pulls out an alcohol swab. He opens it and begins to dab your small wound while holding your fringe up. You flinch at the pain as Spanner continues to clean the wound. After a short while, he bins the alcohol swab and pulls out a small white bandaid. Slowly and gently, he sticks it onto your wound, smoothing out the wrinkles with his cold hands.

"Sorry..." You apologise for being a nuisance.

"What are you apologising for? It wasn't even your fault..." His toneless voice echoes ever so slightly in the small room.

"Mini mosca," the small robot rolls up to him, "bring me some green tea and a lollipop, will you." The mini mosca rolls away, returning not long after with a tray, a cup of green tea and a lollipop sitting on it. As the small robot rolls towards you, it somehow trips and spills the hot contents in the cup on you. You let out a small whimper of pain as the boiling liquid drenches your shirt and you feel it run down your stomach, like hot lava burning down a village. You clench your fists.

"Are you okay?" Spanner asks. He has a look of concern on his face and you can tell he wants to do something to help you, but doesn't know what that something is. You nod and try to smile even though your stomach burns.

A small scuffle averts both of you attentions to the small robot which still lies on the floor-boarded ground, struggling to get up. Spanner picks up the mini mosca, setting it the right way up before glancing at the ground.

"The floorboards are uneven… I should get that fixed…" You stare at the floor yourself, but don't see what he sees. You sit in astonishment, impressed that he picked up such a small detail. Spanner picks up the lollipop off the floor, pulling the wrapper off.

"Here," he holds out the lollipop to you. You stare at him blankly but his hand doesn't move. Tired of seeing his hand raised, you eventually take the offered sweet, popping it into your mouth. Spanner turns back to the first aid box, pulling out a small tube of ointment that treats all types of burns.

He squeezes some onto his finger, "Take your shirt off." Your eyes widen. Did you hear that right? Does he expect you to take your shirt off right in front of him?!

"Do you want me to do it for you?" He asks normally, like nothing he says is wrong. You panic and make a split-second decision. Slowly unbuttoning your shirt, you feel your face heat up. As you undo the last button, you feel Spanner move a small bit closer to you. Your face heats up even more and you take of your drenched shirt revealing your red stomach.

"Stand up." You stand up and shift your arms. The mechanic stands up with you and bends down instantly to apply the ointment. His cold fingers glide over your burnt stomach, lubricated by the ointment which soothes your burn.

Spanner's fingers leave your stomach and you watch him wipe his fingers clean with a tissue. Your hands move back to your head and you flinch when they touch your wound. As your hands drop back down, you see them covered in blood.

"Your shirt has blood on it too." Spanner says, like he knows what you're thinking and points at your shirt which is stained by your blood. You glance over at the wet material, crumpled on the floor. You panic, unsure of what to do, not wanting to walk back outside with a blood-stained shirt. You could deal with a wet shirt... but blood? If only you had another shirt...

Almost as if he read your mind, Spanner starts unbuttoning his shirt revealing his toned muscles. He slips his shirt off and holds it out to you.

"Here. Wear this." You stare at him with a look of disbelief... You then realise that you're standing in this man's presence, basically half naked. Your face flushes a deep red. Spanner hands you his shirt and you take it quickly and fling it on, doing up the buttons as fast as you can.

You feel a pair of eyes looking you up and down. You turn to see a shirtless Spanner staring at you weirdly. With his straight face, you can't tell what he's thinking. Your face flushes again and your eyes look down as well, taking in the fact that Spanner's shirt nearly reaches the end of your skirt. The mechanic clears his throat and turns around, the slightest shade of pink covering his face. You hear some rustling and clanging before the man turns back around to you, a fresh cup of green tea in his hand.

He offers it to you, "Here. Drink this." You hesitantly reach for the cup, the memories of before replaying in your mind.

"Don't worry. I'm not mini mosca. I won't spill it on you." You take the offered drink slowly, making sure it doesn't spill. You stand there drinking the hot fluids in the cup, feeling the liquid slide down your throat.

After finishing your tea, you bend down to pick up your shirt when a hand beats you to it. Your shirt is snatched away before you have a chance to touch it. You quickly stand back up to see Spanner holding your bloody, tea-drenched shirt.

"What are you-?"

"I'm washing your shirt since it's my fault it go dirty."

"But I can do it myself," you say, taking a small step forward.

"I'll wash it."

"But-" "And you should also go back to your dorm and rest."

"But I'm fine. I can still go to class..."

"Just go rest." His monotonous voice somewhat reassures you that he'll take care of everything. You lightly nod and return to your dorm.

The next morning, you head back to the tech lab, Spanner's shirt in hand. You knock on the door and wait. You hear someone stumble and some crashing inside. The door opens and you look downwards to see mini mosca.

You crouch down to its level, "Could you give this to-" You're cut off when the door opens fully and you look upwards to see a shirtless Spanner staring down at you, a lollipop in his mouth. You stare at him blankly for a while before realizing that you're still crouching on the floor. You quickly stand back up and he motions for you to go inside while opening the door wider for you.

You walk inside and hear the door close behind you. Spanner walks into your vision and you hand his shirt back to him. He takes his shirt and slips it on.

While you watch him button up his shirt, you can help but ask, "Why weren't you wearing a shirt Spanner-san?"

"Oh. I was working on something yesterday and lost track of time. Next thing I know it, you're knocking on the door." You sweatdrop. _He was here the whole night?!_

"I don't have another shirt anyways." You stare at him weirdly.

"Oh. I have you shirt by the way. Mini mosca, bring [Name]'s shirt here." The small robot rolls over. Its stomach compartment opens up and an arm sticks out, your cleaned shirt hanging off it. You take the shirt off the mosca and the arm disappears back in.

"A-arigatou Spanner-san..." You walk up to him. Standing on your toes, you kiss his cheek.

"It was the least I could do," he says. You see his cheeks turn the slightest bit red. You turn to leave when your foot catches something and you trip. A hand catches your fall stopping you from a painful landing, pulling you back into balance.

"Uneven floorboards…" You hear a voice mumble. As you turn your blushing face around, your lips touch someone else's. Your eyes widen as you stare at the mechanic.

He breaks off and blushes, "Visit me tomorrow... I enjoy your company..." He mumbles the last bit and your cheeks burn up.

"I-I will..."


	2. Belphegor X Reader

so ummm... hi?

here is the second one of my Mafia Academy series? i'm not sure that made much sense...

i've recently restarted school so ummm... i'll try to update often

i realised that this is a lot longer than my previous one and that this one is set out differently... i don't think all of them will be this long? hopefully ^^;

anyways, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Your eye twitches with anger as you hear his voice call out your name. Deciding not to turn around, you quicken your walking pace to avoid all possible contact with him. You curse his persistence as you continue your brisk walk, hearing your name echo through the hall multiple times. The echoes of your name are drowned out when the school bell rings. A small smile forms on your face as you practically run to your classroom where you won't have to see <em>him<em>.

The lesson ends with your brain filled with a lot more knowledge and you stack your books into a pile. Carrying the pile out, you take a left turn at the door. You take one step when you stop. Slamming your head on the wall seems very tempting right now... There at your locker stands Belphegor... Or Bel as everyone else calls him. With a deep breath, you walk towards him.

"Move." You demand.

"Ushishishi~ I'm afraid I can't to that princess~" _Princess...?!_ Your blood boils and you throw a punch at him but he ducks and spins behind you. He grabs you chin and his head leans close to the side of your face.

"How rude, Princess..." He whispers in your ear, his hot breath sliding down your neck. Enraged, you turn around and swing your arm but hit nothing. A strange laugh echoes down the hallway as you see a familiar shadow slip away. You wished you had slammed your head against the wall earlier so you didn't have to go through that horrendous ordeal.

You shove your books into your locker before you head to the cafeteria. You see some of your friends sitting at a table and decide to join them. You chat with your friends for a little while, forgetting about the incident that happened earlier. A hand from behind pinches your cheek. You instantly turn around to face the culprit. Bel.

"Belphegor. What do you want?" You say in a strong voice.

"Ushishishi~ A Princess should sit with a Prince, should she not?" You look at him with a confused face. A memory strikes you and you recall the ordeal that happened before. Princess...

"Why would anyone want to sit with you?" You say harshly. Bel fakes a pout, "Princess, that's mean."

You ignore him and turn back to your friends who are quietly listening to your conversation. "My offer still stands if you decide to change your mind, Princess~" He leans in and whispers the last word into your ear, his hand twirling your hair. You clench your fists and an obvious expression of anger forms on your face as you hear the man walk off. Your friends suddenly get lively again.

"It looks like we've got a couple," they tease. You can't help but laugh along with them; they are your friends after all.

You and your friends talk a while and the bell rings not long after. Returning to your locker, you check your timetable. A class with Reborn… You mentally curse the baby; if he wasn't so strong, you would've beaten him to a pulp by now. Not wanting to be late, considering the teacher was Reborn, you hurry off to class.

Arriving at class, you realise that you are just on time, any later and you'd be screwed. Your eyes scan the room looking for an empty seat but instead, they land on a rather annoying blonde who smiles straight at you. You ignore him and head for and empty seat. Reborn walks into the room and jumps up onto the teacher's desk. "Today, we'll be doing a teamwork exercise." The infant announces.

The door suddenly bursts open and you turn your head to see an exhausted Tsuna stands there, his hands on his knees and chest heaving. The 10th Vongola boss ducks just in time to avoid a bullet fired straight at his head. You follow the bullet's trail to find the shooter. Reborn. Of course. "No-good Tsuna, you're late! Sit down or I'll shoot at you again!" The arcobaleno threatens as the mafia boss' infamous scream fills the room.

The child continues, "As I was saying, today we'll be doing a teamwork exercise. I'll split you all into groups of two, and one pair at a time, you'll all have a go at defeating me." The whole class groans. Teams aren't so bad, but defeating this kid?! "The key thing is teamwork. If you have no teamwork, you won't even get close to me." The arcobaleno says with a smirk as he pulls out a piece of paper. "I will announce the teams now."

You silently sit as other people's names are getting called out, only waiting for your name to be called.

"Tsuna and Gokudera."

"Yamamoto and Ryohei."

"Ken and Chikusa."

You hear small shouts of excitement as high-fives fill the room. "[Name]..." You give an attentive look to the infant, eager to hear whom you're with. "And... Bel." You're soul shatters and crumbles away as everything the child says, turns into a blur. The class gets lively but you don't hear it. You sit there frozen like a statue.

"Oh!" The kid says, "I forgot to tell you all something."

The class falls silent. With Reborn, there's always a catch. "The weapon you get to use will be a random box weapon." The class gets all rowdy again. _A random box weapon?! _You only specialize in guns and you doubt a gun will come out of the box.

Reborn calls the first pair up, throwing two box weapons at them. The first, a storm box and the second, a sun box. Tsuna and Gokudera. A good pair. _Why did everyone else get a good pair?!_ You sigh and watch the storm guardian catch his box with ease while the boss fumbles and drops his box on the ground. Tsuna laughs a nervous laugh before quickly picking up his fallen box. "Hang on," the arcobaleno says before jumping off the desk to press a button on the wall. The floor shakes and the wall disappears revealing a large fighting stadium. You stare with wide eyes at the instant transformation. _How many more surprises will this school offer?!  
><em>  
>The guardians and the child walk into the stadium, baby at one end, teens at the other. "Open your boxes." Both guardians light their flames and insert it into their boxes. A blinding flame fills the rooms. Once the light clears, you look at the two boys who now wield weapons in their hands. In Gokudera' hands, a scythe and in Tsuna's, a gun.<p>

"Begin." The arcobaleno's voice echoes around the stadium and the storm guardian rushed at the child while Tsuna fumbles with his gun a bit before quickly activating his hyper dying will mode. Gokudera swings the scythe at Reborn, who jumps quickly only to dodge to the left to avoid getting hit by Tsuna's sky flame bullet. You watch in awe as the pair works in perfect unison as they attack the infant, not a step out of time. Looking at the child, you see him smirk as he dodges another one of Tsuna's sky flame bullets. A wave of envy washes off you, envious of the gun Tsuna has.

Deep in thought, you don't realize a head appear next to yours. "What are you thinking about, _Princess~_?" Your head jolts to the side to face the blonde with a small crown nested on his hair. He grabs your small wrists, one in each hand, and holds them close to your face. "So, what _are _you thinking about _Princess~_?" He leans in between his hands which are clasped around your wrists. You lean backwards away from the blonde as his face inches closer to yours. Until the point where you can't move any further back and he's only millimeters away from your face.

"That's enough." The two of you turn your heads in sync to face the arcobaleno who stares at a tired Gokudera and an exhausted Tsuna.

"15 minutes are up! Next pair… [Name] and Bel." "What?!" You cry out in utter shock, standing to your feet, hearing Bel's ridiculous laugh ring behind you. "Well, you looked really bored, so why don't you two go next?" You stare in half shock, half anger at the child who gives you a sly smirk.

Slowly, you stand up and trudge into the stadium, Bel close behind you. Reborn throws two storm box weapons at you. You both catch it with ease. Looking around, you see everyone staring eagerly and you and your '_partner_'. In sync, you both light your flame and insert your rings into the box. A bright light fills the room, and you close your eyes. The light starts to vanish and you look at your hands to see some throwing daggers. Your head turns to your left and you see Bel with a bow and arrows in his hand.

"Begin."

You see Bel move first as he pulls an arrow from his quiver, firing it shortly after from his bow. You watch as it files through the air with amazing speed, narrowly missing the infant, the thought of you offering your assistance slipping away. You had some experience with bows and arrows… but it didn't seem like your _partner_ needed it anyways.

You grab a dagger, ready to throw it. And when you do finally release it, it drops just centimeters in front of you. You mentally facepalm, staring at the weapon lying on the floor. "Ushishishi~ It seems like _my princess _needs some help," Bel says with a chuckle. He drops his weapon to the floor and before you can protest, he wraps his arms around yours. "Here, hold it like this, and throw like this." He guides your hands to the right positions and when you release the dagger, it goes flying forward, much further than when you had tried launched it. You unconsciously blush at the contact. "Oh?" You watch as a smirk forms on Bel's face. "Maybe the princess _does _like me~?" Your hands fly to your cheeks, feeling the heat radiating onto your hands as your heart thumps against the cage in your chest. You instantly push Bel away.

"I-Idiot! Don't just approach me and casually do… this!" You flail your arms around in some attempt to gesture at his actions earlier.

"Ushishishi~" he laughs at your awkward movements as you cheeks heat up even more.

"I really hate you…" Unexplainable tears form in your eyes and you turn your head to quickly blink them away.

"Don't say that, _princess_… I'll feel sad." He fakes a sad face and you can't help but hate and feel sorry for him at the same time.

"J-Just don't get to close to me…" You give him a semi-angry look before averting your gaze to hide your flushed face.

"Like this close…?" You hear a whisper, barely audible, and hot air from those words flow down your neck. You jerk in surprise and swing your hand around, landing a slap on the blonde's cheek. The echo of your slap rings throughout the stadium and a red mark begins to appear on the slapped area. You feel the eyes of your peers following your every movement as the silence starts.

"Well, those involved in school fights which aren't permitted by the teacher, result in a 1-hour an after school." Reborn says, cutting the awkward silence.

"But it wasn't even a fight!" You futilely argue with the acrobaleno.

"I don't care." You groan in frustration and looked at Bel, who doesn't seem to mind it.

The rest of the day seemed to go by so fast and it wasn't until after school that you remembered you had detention.

You walk into the room to see Bel already sitting there with a Cheshire cat-like smile on his face. You choose the seat furthest away from him and sit down, when Reborn enters the room.

"Just copy this line out until you fill the page." The baby passes us a sheet of paper with one sentence printed at the top. _I will not interrupt Reborn's classes with unnecessary fighting._

"What the…" You mumble to yourself. Reborn turns to leave.

"Wait… you're just going to leave us?" You ask with a hint of worry and confusion in your voice.

"Yeah. I don't want to stay here. You guys can leave when the hours up." His childish-sounding voice pierces the still classroom air.

The first 45 minutes of detention is spent sitting there in silence, writing the lines that have been assigned to be done. By the end of the first 45 minutes, you've both finished your punishment lines and sit there in silence.

"Well, this is fun isn't it, _princess_?" Bel breaks the silence.

"You wish…" You reply back coldly.

"Oh but I do~" He smirks at me from across the room.

"It's your fault I'm here anyways…" You grumble under your breath, sighing as you check the clock.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you alone…" He murmurs to himself quietly.

"What was that?" You ask him, not sure if you heard correctly.

"Nothing~" The tone of his voice returns to its usual happy sound. You sigh for the hundredth time today. You hear movement and turn your head to see what it is. You watch as Bel stands up out of his seat and makes his way towards you.

"_Princes…_ I'm bored… Entertain me?" He stands next to your desk and you look up at his face.

"No." You turn your head away in disinterest.

"Why are you always so cold to me, _princess_~?" He asks me a rhetorical question yet you choose to answer it with another question.

"Why do you always act like this around me?!" You stand to your feet in an aggressive manner and stare at the surprised look on his face. You watch him as he thinks a bit before he opens his mouth to speak.

"Because the truth is…" He stops mid sentence and his lips crash onto yours, taking you by surprise. Your legs wobble underneath you, and you would've collapsed had it not been for the strong, firm grip he had on you. You melt in the glory of his passionate kiss. When he finally breaks off, you pant for the air that you were longing for. "I really like you…" He mumbles the sentence as a soft shade of pink appears on his face.

"I-idiot…" Your cheeks start to heat up and you can imagine them going extremely red. "I… I like you too…" You look away and play with the hem of your skirt in attempt to hide your embarrassed face. A sincere smile forms on the blonde's face and you can't help but stare in awe at his handsomeness.

The smile disappears and his face becomes serious. "And _princess_…" His voice is barely audible.

"Wh-what is it?" You look at him with a level of uncertainty.

"You're so cute when you blush~ Ushishishi~" He pokes your red cheeks and you can feel them become hotter than before. His serious face is replaced by his usual, slightly creepy smile. "Ah~! Now I can officially announce to everyone that you're my girlfriend~!" There is obvious excitement in his voice but you don't realize it due to the amount of shock you receive from his comment.

"W-what?!" You watch as he happily walks out the room, head held high and a light spring in his step. "H-hang on! Y-you can't tell everyone! I didn't even agree to it! I never said anything about being your girlfriend! A-and besides, detention isn't over yet!" You stumble after him, through the tables and chairs, in a vain attempt to stop him.

"Actually, detention finished a minute ago~" He gives you a wink and walks out the door. You check the clock. 4:01PM. By the time you look up, he is no longer in the doorway. You race to the door and look out into the hallways to see Bel half way down already. He turns around and shouts towards you with a cheeky smile, "Catch me if you can, princess~!" And with those words, he disappears down a flight of stairs. Enraged, you chase after the blonde.

"I-Idiot!" You yell at him. But on the inside, you were extremely happy.

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed ^^<p> 


End file.
